


Someone's watching over me

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes visits the outpost when Scott spends the night there.





	Someone's watching over me

**Author's Note:**

> Series wise, this places in between Night Time Secrets and Quiet Moments.

Reyes smiled as he walked through the quiet outpost. The few people on the night shift glanced his way before continuing with their own duties. They all knew why he was here. Or he assumed they did.  
“Vidal.” Mayor Tate greeted him as he got to the top of the stairs. He had positioned himself to block Reyes from reaching the door without a fight. “To what do we owe the pleasure? What could the Charlatan need from us this time of night, to send her second all this way?”  
“Not from you. The Pathfinder. They heard he was spending the night.” He planted his feet and crossed his arms. “Where is he?”

He already knew of course. He had toured the outpost when it was being built. But he wanted to see how well protected Scott was here. He was pleased when Tate held his ground, giving no indication that Scott was in the room behind him.  
“Can’t this wait until morning? The Pathfinder and his team took down that Architect today. They’ve earned their rest.”  
“I agree. That’s part of the reason I’ve come all this way, as you said. Where is he?”  
“Fine”, Tate sighed as he moved out of the way. “Go ahead. And don’t give me that. You already knew where he was. Just be quick.”  
Smart man. Reyes made a mental note not to underestimate the man again as he stepped into the room. 

The only light was coming in from the big picture window at the other end of the room. Scott hadn’t dimmed it.  
“You’ll regret that in the morning, my love”, he whispered as he made his way over to the bed.  
“Hello, Reyes.” SAM’s quiet voice breaking the silence startled him. He clutched at his chest with one hand.  
“SAM, a little warning next time. What are you doing up?”  
“I never sleep.”  
“I thought you went into sleep mode or whatever you call it when Scott sleeps.”  
“When he sleeps on the Tempest, yes. Or your place. Otherwise...”  
“You stay alert to guard him.” He stood at the left side of the bed and looked down at Scott. “Thanks, SAM.”  
“Just doing my job.”  
“Still.”

He smiled at the sight before him. Scott was curled up on his side facing him, one hand under his pillow. The blanket had slipped to his waist. Reyes’s smile turned to a frown as he caught a glimpse of the white bandage on Scott’s side, almost hidden by the white sheets on the mattress.  
“What happened?”  
“Architect drained his shields just as an Assembler fired at him.”  
“How bad?”  
“Second degree burns. With medi-gel and my help, it will be healed by morning. The scar will fade in a week.”  
“What about the team?”  
“Lieutenant Harper received some minor cuts and bruises shoving Scott out of harm’s way. It would have been worse if she hadn’t.”  
“Hmm.” He opened his omni-tool and made a note to locate rose seeds for Cora. Scott had told him she wanted to plant a garden but she was having issues locating what she wanted. If memory served, Sloane had hidden rose seeds somewhere at what were her headquarters. Might be time for another visit to that storage room.

“Why did you come? Scott sent word he would visit in the morning.”  
“Heard what happened.” He closed his omni-tool and looked once more at the still sleeping Scott. “Needed to see he was alright for myself. And-“  
“Then why did you ask me,” SAM interrupted.  
“To see if you would lie to me. And I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Spend the night.”  
“No.” He walked back to the door. “He told me not to come. That he was fine and would see me in the morning. I promised I wouldn’t. He wakes up and sees me here...” It would be one more lie between them. One more broken promise. This one might cause him to lose Scott. He couldn’t take that chance. “I’ll see you tomorrow, SAM.”

“Reyes, Scott is-“  
“No, SAM. I need to-“He turned back to the bed as he heard a whimper from Scott. “Shit. SAM, why aren’t you stopping them?” He rushed back to Scott’s side.  
“Lexi says he needs to work through them on his own. Blocking or subduing them will only hurt Scott in the long run.”  
Reyes paused, his hand halfway to Scott’s shoulder to wake him.  
“You’re right.” Scott flipped onto his back with another whimper. “I’m sorry, SAM.”  
“For?”  
“Thinking you weren’t helping him. That you didn’t care.” He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to Scott’s chin. “How do you do it, SAM?”  
“It’s difficult. Reyes, please help him. This is a bad one.”  
“Please, no”, Scott moaned. “Don’t.”  
“You said-“  
“Helping through is not the same as blocking them. He needs you.”

“Dad, please.” Scott flipped over onto his other side, facing away from Reyes. “Don’t.”  
Shit. Habitat 7. He knew what came next. He only hoped he could still stop it. He got onto the bed and pulled Scott tight against him.  
“No”, Scott whimpered. His hands going to Reyes’s as they encircled his waist.  
“Shh, Scott. My love, you’re safe”, he whispered gently in Scott’s ear. “You’re on Kadara. Not there. Come back to me.”  
He felt, more than saw, Scott stop breathing. It took everything he had to stay calm. Panicking would only make things worse.

“My love, breathe for me.” He ran a hand up to Scott’s chest. “You’re safe.” He kissed the back of Scott’s neck. “You survived it. Come back. Back to Kadara. Back to me.” He felt Scott’s chest rise under his hand. “There we are. You’re safe, my love. I love you, Scott.”  
Scott flipped over and pressed his face into his chest. He held him tight and kissed the top of his head.  
“I knew you could do it. Sleep now. Go to sleep.”  
“Thank you, Reyes.”  
“No problem, SAM. He’s mine too.”  
“Still.”  
“Hopefully, he-“

Scott raised his head off his chest and blinked sleepily at him before smiling.  
“This is a dream”, Scott murmured.  
“Then it is a good dream.” He kissed him before running a hand down the side of his face. “Sleep.”  
Scott sighed as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on his chest. Reyes didn’t move until he heard Scott’s breathe slow as he fell back into a deep sleep. Then he carefully pulled away and got out of the bed.  
“SAM?”  
“He will sleep for the rest of the night. Thank you.”  
“You already said that.” He walked over to the door once more. “Call me if it happens again.”  
“I will.”

Reyes walked back to his shuttle and lifted off into the cool Kadara night. He landed outside his place and went inside, undressing before getting into bed. The bed felt very empty after being beside Scott. He closed his eyes after pulling the blankets over himself.  
He opened them to the Kadara sunrise pouring across his bed. He reached for his blinking omni-tool and smiled at the message on the screen.  
Had the strangest dream.   
Tell you all about it when I get there.  
Please say you made pancakes.  
Love, Your queen  
He threw on clothes and walked to the kitchen, pulling out the frying pan from the cupboard.  
“For you, my love. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to post the events after No Matter What next. It's already halfway written. Just trying to decide if the smut that's in it now should stay or go.


End file.
